


A Constant State of Oops (Chris Evans x Reader One-Shot)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Chris Evans Fanfiction, Chrisfic - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed





	A Constant State of Oops (Chris Evans x Reader One-Shot)

[Originally posted by mackievanstan](https://tmblr.co/ZPtsNh2IpuhYy)

[Originally posted by mackievanstan](https://tmblr.co/ZPtsNh2KEVEvL)

Four days, that is how long you had left as a personal assistant to Chris Evans on the new movie he was directing. 

This hadn’t been the easiest of jobs you had ever had. Chris was great boss and that was the problem. He was funny and easy-going - not to demanding - and even more gorgeous in real life.

You had told your best friend that you lived in “a constant state of oops” whenever you were around him.

It all started on the first day of shooting when you nearly ran into a door watching him talking to the lead actor. Luckily no one seemed to see and you were able to brush it off as first day jitters.

The next time was in front of the whole crew when you walked into another assistant making the stack of scripts he was holding fly out of his hand. “Watch where you are going!” he yelled at you. You bent down to help pick them up, when you saw Chris head over and he bent down too. He was trying to de-escalate the situation.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to. We are all running around trying to get this scene wrapped.” He handed the assistant the scripts.

“No, I’m sorry.” You sincerely told the other assistant. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Chris placed his hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezed his reassurance, which drew a shiver up your spine.

After that day, you went a whole week without another incident. That was until Chris rented out a small restaurant to throw a birthday party for one of the lead actors.

Due to a traffic accident, you arrived later than everyone else. The other available seat was next to Chris. He stood up and greeted you with a hug, and whispered: “Hey, I thought you weren’t going to make it!” You didn’t want to pull away from the hug because he smelled so good, his soft beard felt wonderful against your cheek and his warmth was comforting, but the hug had lasted longer than seemed necessary and you didn’t want people to start making up rumors, so when you did you were rewarded seeing a huge smile plastered on his face.

“I was stuck in traffic,” you explained, looking down and playing with the hem of the mini-dress you spent two hours deciding on. Even though it was the truth, it sounded like a fake excuse.

“Sit, sit,” he motioned to the empty chair next to him.

You said your hellos to everyone else at the table. There were three waiters responsible for the group, taking drink and food orders.

Loud conversation flowed between everybody around the table. Chris was turned the other way talking to someone you didn’t recognize.

You and Chris reached for your glasses of water at the exact same time, brushing each other fingers lightly, causing a slight jerk of your hand that results in you knocking over both glasses.

It was like you were living in slow motion. The way your glass knocked into his, spilled the ice water of both full glasses down to Chris’ legs, producing a yelp from Chris as the very cold liquid hit his legs.

Chris stood up to shake off the offending ice and water. You turned to look up at him. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” You stood too, to help clean up the mess you made, picking up a napkin and wiping off his pants. In the process, you may have inadvertently copped-a-feel. You quickly stopped what you were doing, pulling your hand away.

“It’s okay. I’ve had good practice of ice water down my pants!” He joked. You laughed along with him, thinking back to his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video and Frozen Blackjack with Jimmy Fallon.

For the rest of the night, you sat with your hands in your lap not trusting yourself.

You really thought it couldn’t get much worse than spilling ice water down the front of your boss’s lap and almost copping-a-feel, but somehow, it did.

Here it was: Four days to go. All-in-all you thought you had done a pretty good job of covering up your crush on Chris, even with all the “oops”.

Chris had asked you to grab his coffee that he had forgotten in his trailer.

On your way back, you didn’t notice the piece of filming equipment that had been moved for the next shot. Your knee connected with the heavy equipment, sending the coffee cup flying from your hand and fell to the hard pavement.

The next thing you remember was Chris’ voice yelling your name and pain coming from your knee.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked voice full of concern.

Chris and one of the actors helped you sit up. You looked down at your quickly bruising knee, “Yeah. I think so.” You rubbed at your aching knee. And in that moment of embarrassment, you finally let out all of the frustration of the past two months.  **“God, I can’t pay attention to anything else but you.”**

Chris didn’t say anything to you just told the other person to get one of the security guards to take you to the medical unit. He stood and walked away.

You sat there, and watched him walked away from you, confusion written all over your face.

You were helped on the cart, but right before the security guard took off, Chris came running back over to you with an ice pack in his hand.

“Here,” he placed it on your knee, picking up your legs and sitting down next to you, he rested your legs back on his lap. He tapped the guard’s shoulder and you were taken to the medical unit.

Someone must have called ahead because there was someone waiting for you when you arrived. Chris gave you his shoulder and helped you in to one of the rooms.

Once the doctor had looked you over, you were told that you just had a deep bruise to your knee and a script for pain medicine was written out.

Chris sat at the edge of the bed, watching out the window, deep in thought. “About what you said?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, Chris. I understand. I do. It was stupid of me to say anything.” You rambled on.

“No, it’s not okay.” He glanced at you. “It’s not okay, because I was waiting until after the cast party to ask you out. I mean, I’m still technically your boss.” You sat up, shushing him with your finger.

He leaned in, lightly brushing his lips to yours. You deepened the kiss, your hands going behind his back to draw him closer.

When you pulled back, you looked into his eyes and whispered, “This isn’t just some line you are sayin’ so I won’t sue you, are you?”

The laughter that racked his body shook the bed, his right-hand grabbing at his left boob. “Oh my god! No. I promise you it’s not.” He laced his fingers with yours. He kissed you again. “But you’re not going to sue me, are you?” You rolled your eyes and playfully shoved him.

And when the movie was released 9 months later, when the credits rolled, your last name was now listed as Evans.


End file.
